The Lying Against Honesty
by Azuryu Kuro'ai
Summary: Waktu. Kenangan. Perasaan. Tiga hal itulah yang membangun dirinya hingga seperti sekarang, pondasi dasar dari hal yang saat ini dia impikan. Waktu yang menentukan, kenangan yang membimbing, dan perasaan yang akan mempertahankan. Tempurung keras yang melindungi sisi lemahnya mulai terkelupas saat mendapati fakta yang mengejutkan tentang masa lalunya.


Prolog

\--

 ** _The Lying Against Honesty_**

Disclaimer :

Naruto **_Masashi_** **_Kismoto_**

This Fict **Inay-kun**

 **Pairing** :

Naruto x ...

 **Warning :**

Ooc, Oc, Typo, Alur maju-mundur-senggol, Athor Newbie, Amburadul, No Harem dll

\--

...

..

.

 ** _PROLOG_**

.

..

...

\--

 _'Tidak seperti kebanyakan cerita yang diawal-awal si Protagonis mengalami penderitaan yang mengiris hati namun karna alasan konyol hidupnya berubah 180 drajat dan diakhir ceritanya telalu tertanam kalimat-kalimat munafik:_ ** _Hidup Bahagia Selamanya_**. .'.

Berkala-kali kelopak mata itu berkedut, sebelum akhirnya terbuka menampakan kelereng hitam yang mengerjap-ngerjap mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk melewati jendela kamar yang ia tempati.

 _'. .Namun ada beberapa cerita yang berbeda, cerita-cerita ini berbeda karna mengharuskan kita melihatnya dari semua sudut pandang. .'_.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat, setelah mendapatkan penglihatannya adalah sosok berjubah merah yang sedang sibuk dengan gorden jendela kamar, memandangi sosok itu sebentar, sebelum beralih menatap sosok berjubah hitam yang berdiri disisi kanan tempat tidurnya yang berukuran Queen's Saze.

 _'. .Dan diantara cerita-cerita itu ada satu yg lain dari yg lain. .'_.

Mengabaikan kehadiran kedua sosok itu, kembali ia mencoba menyembunyikan dua kelereng hitam itu dibalik kelopak matanya.

 _'. .Satu cerita yg menggambarkan sakit hati seorang putri. .'_.

 **DINGgg.. DINGgg.. DINGgg..**

Bunyi dari jam berjenis _GreanFather's_ _Clock_ yang terletak dipojok kamar, seperti nya sudah cukup menyurutkan niatan dari pemilik kelereng hitam itu untuk kembali tidur.

 _'. .Cerita yg diawali pembuangan. .'_.

Ia Mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih ia rasakan, sebelum akhirnya bangun dari posisi berbaringnya di bantu kedua sosok yang ada disisi Kanan dan kirinya.

 _'. .Digiring oleh takdir kekisah penuh irama tragedi. .'_.

"Gendong~". Nada manja nan merdu meskipun baru bangun dari tidur itupun dipatuhi oleh si _'kuro'_ dengan cara menggendongnya ala bridal style.

 _'. .Sampai akhirnya ia pun dihianati oleh orang-orang yg ia sayangi. .'_.

Rambut merah lurus mencapai pinggul dengann warna pirang pucat ditiap ujungnya itupun menyambul keluar dari balik selimut, disaat pemiliknya diangkat dari tempat tidur menuju satu-satunya pintu keluar dikamar itu.

 _'. .Takdir yang penuh tragedi. .'_.

 **Ceklek..**

Entah bagaimana caranya si _'aka'_ yang sebelumnya sedang sibuk merapikan tempat tidur sudah berada disamping pintu yang terbuka, menunggu tuannya yg digendong si'kuro' sampai dan melewati pintu yg ia bukakan.

 _'. .Seharusnya bukan di tunjukan untuk gadis suci sepertinya. .'_.

 **Blaammm..**

Suara pintu ditutup pun menggema di sebuah kamar yg ditinggal pergi tuan serta pengawalnya, menyisakan kamar bergaya Gothic merah hitam dalam keheningan sementara.

 _'. .Ya~ bukan untuk sang putri. .'_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'. .Bukan pula untuk orang lain. .'_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'. _.Namun pada. .'_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'. .Sosok yang telah menciptakan takdir kejam itu. .'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

". .Terkutuklah engkau karna telah menciptakan takdir itu untuk tou-san dan kaa-san. .".

Ucapan penuh kutukan itu berasal dari arah pojok ruangan, dari sosok berjubah hitam yang hanya memperlihatkan mata merah tanpa pupil bersinar dibalik jubah yang ia kenakan, suara dari sosok itulah yang mengisi kekosongan kamar yang habis ditinggalkan pemiliknya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

". .TERKUTUKLAH WAHAI KAU _KAMI-SAMA!!._ .".

Raungan penuh amarah serta kebencian dari sosok itupun menjadi akhir dari awal kisah ini. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _End_** ** _The Prolog.._**


End file.
